


"what are you getting at?"

by Saratonari, sk1726



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonari/pseuds/Saratonari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk1726/pseuds/sk1726
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because ohno could no longer hide his love</p>
            </blockquote>





	"what are you getting at?"

**Author's Note:**

> Azuki and I fic tweeted this Inspired by ohno's answer in TV guide September issue and it ended up in a drabble  
> ~~~~~  
> TV Guide 2015,  
> Q : If it was a woman, who do you think would make a good bride?  
> O : Nino, isn't it? Somehow he has the image of properly cleaning. He'd always be home (laughs)  
> Q : Do you want to have a bride like him?  
> O : I guess so, exactly like him (laughs)

Ohno stops grinning over the page when he hears Nino stomping closer. He holds his wide smile before finally stands up.

Then, Ohno 'accidentaly' drops the magazine in front of nino, exactly on that page 'coincendently'. 

Maybe Nino would get the hint. Maybe.

Ohno is like 'oops' and smirks.

Nino glances at the older man pretending to be busy making a cup of coffee then picks up the magazine. He quickly and easily spots his name printed in pink. He also spots the word 'bride' and already knows it is something he'd enjoy reading. 

He smiles to himself as he closes the magazine. Or was it Ohno humming 'ai wo sakebe' that made him grin widely. Probably both. 

Nino gets up still holding the magazine open so tight that he could feel his racing heartbeats through his palm veins.

Nino slowly approaches Ohno who sits by the water heater, still humming ai wo sakebe.  
He startles Ohno when he says "hey". Ohno turns with a sigh "you scared me".

Nino kabe dons him with one hand while holding the magazine with the other and smirks "what is this?"

Ohno simply answers with "you?" while looking into nino's eyes intently.

Nino's face gets closer "I know its me" he stares into ohno's eyes, "but what does this mean?"

Ohno chuckles "what it sounds like?"

Nino grips the side of ohno's hip "You test my patience, Ohno satoshi"

"And that's not what i'm getting at" Ohno continues laughing.

Nino smiles biting the inner of his lower lip failing to hide his wide shy grin "a bride or whatsoever, I'll be whatever u want"

Ohno hooks two fingers below nino's jaw, leaning forward and kissing nino gently, "and live happily ever after".

 

_おわり～


End file.
